<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ABC’s of the Hamato by RiseSunFlowerChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939220">The ABC’s of the Hamato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseSunFlowerChild/pseuds/RiseSunFlowerChild'>RiseSunFlowerChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseSunFlowerChild/pseuds/RiseSunFlowerChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short stories that surround the Hamato family based off of the letters of the alphabet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Astonishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A is for Astonishing, which is the only word that Draxum can think of as he sees Lou Jitsu for the first time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draxum placed his hands on the silver railing that kept the audience separated from the arena. His eyes took in the astonishing event that was taking place right before his eyes. </p><p>He watched as the human took down the yokai one by one, finding moments to flash his bright smile as he did so. </p><p>This human fighter was the definition of perfect. For someone of his race to go up against these much bigger and stronger yokai was an incredible feat.</p><p>Draxum had seen some of Lou Jitsu's movies. The ones with the see-through choreography and cheesy one-liners. From what he had seen, this human was nothing incredible. He didn't know what the humans saw in him. </p><p>However, here... at the Battle Nexus, the famed actor was a whole different story. This is where he proved his abilities and showed that he wasn't just an actor. </p><p>Draxum's eyes followed the actor as he leapt high into the air, landing hits on the last huge yokai. For one of these attacks, he just happened to fly dangerously close to the silver railing. He looked over his shoulder.</p><p>For a brief moment, his eyes met Draxum's. He winks at the him before climbing back onto the arm of the yokai and landing one last powerful punch. </p><p>"HOT SOUP!!!" He cried. It seemed to take all of the energy out of his body. </p><p>The yokai hits the ground hard, throwing Lou Jitsu high into the air. Miraculously, the champion landed on top of the pile of yokai that he had defeated. </p><p>He stood there, the wind sifting through his hair and softly brushing past his torn outfit. </p><p>"Our winner is Lou Jitsu!" </p><p>The crowd screams for him. </p><p>However, Draxum can't hear it. All he can focus on is the possibility of creating the perfect experiment with Lou. </p><p>Yes, he can see it now. </p><p>With Lou Jitsu's DNA and his own Empyrean, they could create the perfect beings. They will grow to be the best warriors who ever walked the Earth. They will avenge their yokai ancestors. </p><p>He looked up at Lou Jitsu, who still stood there frozen, just living in the moment. Except now, his abs were visible. </p><p>And Draxum can't lie, those were definitely the tightest abs he had ever seen. </p><p>They made his plan even better. </p><p>Draxum chuckled to himself as he disappeared into the shadows. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Booyakasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>B is for Booyakasha!</p><p>In this story, the turtles are still very young and Draxum and Lou are new to parenting. This is based off of the idea that Lou and Draxum came to an agreement that the turtles won't be turned into mindless warriors which leads them to raise the turtles together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The obsession for this new word was very amusing, to say the least. </p><p>"Booyakasha!" They would shout as if it were a great battle cry. They attacked each other with imaginary weapons and stuffed animals. </p><p>The smallest one in orange suddenly pauses and looks back at his father.</p><p>"Father, do you think if we become as famous as Lou Jitsu, we can make 'Booyah' our attack?" He asks, eyes filled with inspiration. </p><p>His brothers pause at the question and wait to hear the answer. </p><p>"Well, I think you boys can do anything you set your minds to," Draxum answers carefully. "Even when it comes to overthrowing a popular phrase like, 'Hot Soup'."</p><p>The boy in blue rushes up to his father's chair, climbing up onto the table. </p><p>"You really think we can do it?" He questions, pointing an imaginary microphone in his face. </p><p>"Yes. I believe in you, my sons." </p><p>"You guys heard him! We're going to be famous when we grow up!" He cheers, jumping down from the table. </p><p>Draxum chuckles at the sight of his sons running around the room, shouting the name of their new attack and talking about how famous they're going to be. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lou creeping out from the shadows. </p><p>"Overthrowing something as popular as 'Hot Soup' is going to be extremely difficult! First, you'll have to get through me!!" Lou warns, jumping out from his spot in the corner. </p><p>At first, the boys are surprised, but then they get into battle mode, their eyes almost turning completely white. </p><p>"You won't beat us, Pops!" Red one says, "We have the power of Booyakasha!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's way better than Hot Soup!" Orange agrees.</p><p>"Alright then. We'll just have to see if that's true!" Lou stands tall, placing his hands on his hips. "Come at me!"</p><p>The boys charge at him with their battle cries and imaginary weapons. Lou uses exaggerated movements to block their attacks. </p><p>In some time, the boys retreat. </p><p>"He's blocking all of our attacks!" Red complains. </p><p>"We have to find a way to get to him," Purple thinks aloud.</p><p>The four go silent. </p><p>Lou glances over at Draxum and they share a small laugh.</p><p>"I know!" Orange suddenly throws his hand into the air and stands a little taller. He takes a deep breath. </p><p>"COLD SOUP!!!!!" He shrieks with all of his heart and soul.</p><p>Immediately, Lou's eyes widen. </p><p>Draxum is sure it's because of the unholy volume Orange had just managed.</p><p>But then Lou gasps, placing his hands on either side of his face. </p><p>"Did you say.. Cold Soup??" </p><p>"COLD SOUP!" </p><p>All four boys shout as loud as they can, which has to cause some sort of damage to both of their dads's ears. </p><p>"Not Cold Soup!!! That's my only weakness!" Lou falls to the ground. </p><p>The boys don't waste any time to attack their fallen dad. </p><p>As he is being swarmed by his sons, Lou turns to the side and reaches out to Draxum. </p><p>"Save me, Draxum! These warriors are too strong!" </p><p>Red and Purple turn towards Draxum. Lou smirks at him.</p><p>Draxum stands up but is hesitant to walk towards his sons. </p><p>He rushes towards Lou but as soon as Purple lays a hand on him, he collapses, calling out in defeat.</p><p>"You're right! They're too powerful!" He cries out. </p><p>Their sons cheer in victory.</p><p>Draxum can't help but catch Lou's smiling eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>A little while later, their sons are scattered around the room, tuckered out from their imaginary battles against huge slices of pizza and paper ninjas. </p><p>"They have great potential," Lou says as he threads he and his husband's fingers together. </p><p>"They sure do," Draxum responds. He watches over his sons as they rest. "They will accomplish amazing feats in their lifetime."</p><p>"I know they will," Lou looks at the mess that is now their living room. "It looks like we're not too bad at parenting!"  </p><p>Draxum chuckles.</p><p>"We are definitely on the right track." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C is for Cookie!</p><p>Join the boys on their mission to get a cookie from Splinter's cookie jar!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There they are," Leo says, pointing at the fragile jar atop the tall counter. </p><p>"Whoa," Mikey's eyes grow wide when he spots the large, soft cookies that hold small bits of delicious chocolate inside of them.</p><p>"I'm going to get one for us. We'll split it," Leo explains in a hushed voice. </p><p>Mikey nods and pulls his finger across his lips, symbolizing his promise to stay quiet. </p><p>Leo searches the room for am object that could get him up onto the counter.</p><p>"Okay," Leo announces, pulling Mikey over to the nearby chair. "Help me lift this."</p><p>The brothers scurry over to the large chair and place their hands on the chair. They try with all of their might but they can't seem to lift the chair off of the ground. </p><p>"What are you two doing?"</p><p>Both boys move away from the chair, tripping over themselves as they do so. They are relieved to see that the voice belonged to their brother in purple.</p><p>"Oh, hey, D," Leo says as he regains himself.</p><p>"Hi D!" Mikey waves.</p><p>"Hi. What were you going to do with the chair?" Donnie presses on, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Leo is going to get us cookies!" Mikey blurts out. </p><p>Leo glares at him. </p><p>"Mikey, that was supposed to be our secret thing!" He scolds. </p><p>"Oh," Mikey lowers his eyes out of guilt. "Sorry."</p><p>Leo places his hand to his forehead.</p><p>"I'm assuming you want one too now."</p><p>His purple twin nods.</p><p>"I will help," He suggests.</p><p>In a sudden movement, the chair is lifted off the ground and held above all three of them. </p><p>The confusion sets in but it soon fades once they see the dark green arms holding the chair up.</p><p>"Help with what?" Raph asks.</p><p>"Having Raph in our plan could be beneficial," Donnie suggests.</p><p>"Okay," Leo agrees.</p><p>"Yay! We're all getting cookies!" Mikey cheers.</p><p>"Cookies?" Raph quickly understands what is going on. "Okay. What do I need to do?"</p><p>"Carry the chair over here. Donnie you stay on the lookout," Leo announces, heading over to the counter with Raph. Mikey trails close behind. </p><p>Raph sets the chair down next to the cookie jar. </p><p>"Here?" Raph asks. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Leo climbs onto the chair. </p><p>Once he has his eyes set on the jar, he jumps up onto the counter. </p><p>"Be careful, Leo!" Raph warns, suddenly worried that his brother will fall or knock something over. </p><p>"Yeah, I know," Leo whispers. He approaches the jar. </p><p>Mikey watches in awe as his brother unscrews the jar softly, only allowing for it to give a small popping sound. </p><p>Leo looks into the jar and chooses the cookie carefully. He reaches in and grabs the biggest one. Setting the cookie on the counter, he places the lid back on the jar. </p><p>Proud of his victory, Leo hops down from the counter. His three brothers rush over to watch him split the cookie into four pieces. </p><p>"Boys?"</p><p>The brothers freeze. Slowly, they turn to see their tired dad. He stands at the bottom of the staircase, wrapped up in all of his blankets. He struggles to see what the boys are doing. </p><p>Raph is the first to speak.</p><p>"Pops! Good morning!" He greets, motioning for his brothers to follow in his lead. </p><p>After wishing their dad a good morning, they scurry past him and up to their rooms so that they can enjoy what their mission brought to them. </p><p>Lou approaches the kitchen to make breakfast. </p><p>However, before searching the cabinets, his eyes land on the counter. The cookie jar. </p><p>The lid sits on top of the jar lazily, slightly hanging off due to not being screwed on properly. </p><p>"BOYS!!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>D is for Dream! </p><p>Find out the dreams of the Hamato family!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you want to be when you were a baby, dad?" Mikey asks, reaching over to take a red colored pencil from the bucket.</p><p>Lou takes a moment to reflect. </p><p>"You know, I always wanted to become famous. I even had that dream when I was your age," He answers truthfully, taking a moment to pat Mikey's head.</p><p>"Oh, wow," Mikey replies, bringing his attention back to his picture. </p><p>Leo, on the other hand, brings his attention away from his drawing. He takes his green pencil and points it to the sky. </p><p>"Well, I'm just like you, dad! I am going to be famous just like you! Wait, no.. I'm going to be more famous than you!" He places one foot on top of his chair and looks up at the ceiling. </p><p>"Well, I am going to be as great as Ghostbear!" Raph chimes in from the living room. He couldn't join his brothers at the table because of the legendary Ghostbear match that was currently playing on the television.</p><p>This Raph's words causes Leo to run into the living room.</p><p>"Come on man, you can do better than that. His fights are so fake," He says.</p><p>"Stop Leo! Ghostbear is so cool!" Raph protests.</p><p>"Leo! Leave your brother alone!" Lou warns. </p><p>When there isn't a direct response, Lou makes his way into the living room.</p><p>Anyone who has lived in the Hamato household knows that these conversations usually lead into arguments.</p><p>"What is your dream, Donatello?" Draxum questions. </p><p>Donnie holds up his elaborate drawing of what appeared to be a robot.</p><p>"I want to work with technology of any sorts. I like it better than magic."</p><p>"Oh, wow... you have labeled everything." </p><p>Donnie nods. He begins to explain his idea in detail. </p><p>Draxum is very impressed. Although there are a few parts that need to be fixed up, this is a very advanced idea for someone Donnie's age.</p><p>"This is incredible, my son.. perhaps we can make create it someday."</p><p>"Yes!" Donnie cheers, throwing his fist into the air. </p><p>Draxum catches the confused look that Mikey is giving his own drawing. </p><p>"Where do you wish to be in the future, Mikey?" He decides to ask. </p><p>Mikey looks up from his drawing. </p><p>"I'm going to make art!" He smiles all thoughts of his drawing pushed to the back of his mind. "I am going to make big art around the city for everyone to look at!"</p><p>"What are you going to draw?" Raph asks, taking his place at the table. </p><p>Leo and Lou enter the room as well, sitting in their seats. </p><p>"I am going to draw happy things like flowers and stuff. And then when you guys become great, I’m going to draw you too!” Mikey explains. </p><p>Draxum couldn’t help but smile at the youngest’s words. He was so pure. </p><p>“I’m sure you boys will be very successful when you grow older. We can’t wait to see you accomplish your dreams,” Lou says, bringing the conversation to a close. </p><p>However, there is one last thing that Leo has in mind. <br/><br/>“What about you, father? What were your dreams?” He asks Draxum. </p><p>Draxum takes a moment to choose his words carefully. </p><p>“Well, when I was a young child, I wished to be a warrior,” He begins. </p><p>“Whoa!” Raph interrupts. </p><p>“Did you weapons? Like nunchucks or swords??” Mikey questions. </p><p>“Guys, Shh. Let him finish,” Donnie shushes his brothers. </p><p>Draxum chuckles at his sons’s enthusiasm. </p><p>“As far as weapons go, I didn’t have any. I only used my own powers.” </p><p>Donnie brings his hand up before Mikey can even say anything. </p><p>“As I got older, I learned more of my love for science. I decided to be a scientist instead,” Draxum explains. </p><p>His eyes meet Lou’s curious ones. </p><p>“In the end, it was a great decision. You boys would not have been here had I pursued my warrior dreams.” </p><p>“Finished!!” Mikey cheers, beaming down at his now finished drawing. </p><p>He holds it up for everyone to see. </p><p>Six figures, each wearing one of the family members’s favorite colors, stand together with big smiles on their faces. There’s a large rainbow behind them. </p><p>“Mikey, this is amazing!” Raph claps.</p><p>Draxum can’t help but stare at the well-drawn family. He is so glad that he changed his old ways. No success that he ever looked up to in the past could have brought the warmth in his heart that he feels now. </p><p>-</p><p>Draxum makes his nightly rounds, checking the lab for any disturbances and his sons's room to make sure that they are okay. </p><p>There, he finds all four boys dreaming peacefully. He stalls at the door for a second.</p><p>"You never told me you wanted to be a warrior."</p><p>Lou's voice catches Draxum off guard. He turns to see Lou standing behind him, his eyes holding the same curiosity as before.</p><p>"It never occurred to you from my nickname?" </p><p>Lou thinks for a moment. </p><p>"The Warring Warrior Scientist. Honestly, I thought it was just a cool name that you came up with. It's just like the word 'warring'. I didn't think you were in a war."</p><p>"I chose that name for a reason, Lou Jitsu." </p><p>They start to walk down the stairs.</p><p>"I see," Lou finally responds. "Well I guess it's a good thing our dreams don't always work out."</p><p>"I agree. Sometimes our failures protect us. I will forever be grateful that this dream worked out. Raising the turtles with you is the best thing that I've ever found myself doing."</p><p>Lou can't help the wide smile that reaches his face due to the rush of emotions that forced their way into his heart. </p><p>"Aww, Draxy! I think that's one of the nicest things you've said to me!" </p><p>"Yes," Draxum agrees, pushing the door to their room open.</p><p>"Now let's dream."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Empyrean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>E is for Empyrean! </p><p>The ancient substance that made the yokai who they are today!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow..."</p><p>Donnie marveled at the glowing, golden substance in the round container. </p><p>"This is what we're made of?" Mikey asks his father, looking down at his skin to see if he can somehow find it.</p><p>"Yes. With Lou Jitsu's DNA and this Empyrean, you have become who you are today," He looks up from his work. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, this is magnificent," Donnie mumbles, his attention completely taken over by the substance. "Where did you find it?"</p><p>"It's a far trek. Miles away from this lab. It can be found in the hands of the Crying Titan," Draxum answers, rising to his feet. "However, it can also be found in my blood."</p><p>"Oh, so that's how we're related to you!" Mikey discovers.</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>Donnie is deep in thought. Mikey decides to explore the lab.</p><p>"What is this?" Mikey asks, poking a small purple orb and then taking it into his arms.</p><p>"That holds the story of how I met Lou Jitsu."</p><p>"You mean the story of how you spied on me?"</p><p>The two turn to see Lou standing in the doorway of the lab, Raph and Leo flying into the lab before him. </p><p>"I prefer the word '<em>observed'.</em>"</p><p>"Okay, sure."</p><p>Leo approaches his twin.</p><p>"What's that?" He asks, referring to the golden substance in his brother's hands. </p><p>"This is Empyrean. It's what we're made of," Donnie responds.</p><p>"Ew," Leo makes a face of disgust. "So it's like our blood?"</p><p>"Well, technically but also no."</p><p>Donnie pays no mind to the answer that he had just given. Instead, he walks up to his father. </p><p>"How powerful is this?" He asks. </p><p>"Well," Draxum takes the substance from him. "It has the potential to be very powerful."</p><p>"So does that mean that we have the potential to be very powerful?" Raph asks next. </p><p>"Yes. Even if you boys didn't have the ooze, you would be very powerful," Lou answers.</p><p>"Ooze?" Draxum questions with a slight touch of humor in his voice.</p><p>"Father, can I use this for my experiments?" Donnie asks, the determination clearly shown in his eyes.</p><p>Concern grasps Draxum's heart.</p><p>"Well, it would depend on what the experiment consists of. For now, my answer is no. You should wait until you are older."</p><p>"How old?" Donnie presses on.</p><p>Draxum considers some things.</p><p>"Let's agree on sixteen."</p><p>At first, Donnie is dissatisfied with his answer. He stands and stares blankly at the Empyrean. Then he suddenly perks up. </p><p>"Only eight more years to go," He shrugs. </p><p>Draxum is unsure of what caused this reaction but he figures Donnie had thought of something else and turned his attention towards that. </p><p>"Sixteen?" Lou asks. He seems concerned. </p><p>Draxum of all yokai, should know that Empyrean can be extremely dangerous, especially if not handled properly. </p><p>He looks over his sons as they look around the lab and fiddle with various experiments.</p><p>"Precisely," He says his final answer with confidence. "I do not have doubts that Donatello will be able to handle it by then. Perhaps I will allow him to use my lab as well."</p><p>Lou notices Draxum's enthusiasm and it warms his heart.</p><p>Their boys are growing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>F is for Flower! </p><p>Years ago, Lou and Draxum confessed their love for one another in the flower fields! Now they go back to the fields!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some could argue that the most beautiful place in the Hidden City was the flower garden. </p><p>Flowers have completely taken over the fields and trees to the point where all you can see are colors on top of colors. Immediately, the boys scatter among the tall flowers.</p><p>"Boys, stay together!" Lou calls after them, to no avail. They disappear into the fields at an alarming rate.</p><p>Lou places his palm to his forehead. </p><p>"They will be okay," Draxum reassures. "They are incredible."</p><p>He brings their hands together.</p><p>"I guess you're right," Lou agrees, turning his attention to his yokai.</p><p>"Do you remember when we first visited?" Draxum asks Lou.</p><p>"Yes. I remember that it was a complete accident, actually."</p><p>The couple begin a slow stroll around the flowers.</p><p>"It was when you were still affiliated with the Battle Nexus," Draxum recounts.</p><p>"Yeah. Huginn and Muninn came to visit with a note that told me to meet you outside."</p><p>"The security cameras caught you sneaking out and this set of the alarm."</p><p>Lou laughs, recalling the scene.</p><p>"Yeah! Huginn and Muninn were out of there so quickly!"</p><p>"Yes. And we followed close behind them."</p><p>"We ran through the city and dodged the walking yokai. I think that's the quickest I've ever seen you run."</p><p>"Hm. I was pretty fast. I'm pretty sure it was my speed that forced us through that gate."</p><p>"Oh yeah. That hurt. But it kept us save from Big Mama's guards."</p><p>"I would say that the flowers gave us the most security."</p><p>"Well, I have to agree," Lou takes a moment to look over the flowers. "If you go in there with the intention of hiding, no one will ever find you."</p><p>"We certainly did find luck that night."</p><p>"Right? Who would have guessed? A high speed chase through the city that leads to a relaxing night among the flowers? It seems like that would only happen in the movies," Lou looks up to the sky. Draxum does the same.</p><p>"You know... all of this seems too good to be true." </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Certainly. I would never have thought that you and the turtles would bring me so much joy."</p><p>Lou squeezes Draxum's hand. </p><p>"I'm glad that we are able to make you so happy." </p><p>Their eyes meet. They step even closer to one another. Lou pulls Draxum closer to him. Then their lips meet in a soft kiss..</p><p>...much to the dismay of the four sets of eyes that were spying on them from the safe flowers.</p><p>Disgusted exclamations rise into the air as the turtles emerge from their hiding spots.</p><p>"Oh hush," Lou chuckles as Raph and Donnie struggle to pull him away from Draxum. </p><p>Draxum finds himself laughing as well. </p><p>"That's gross! You are not allowed to kiss in front of us!" Donnie declares.</p><p>"Well to be fair, we didn't know that we were 'in front of you'," Draxum points out.</p><p>"Yeah. You were spying on us," Lou adds.</p><p>"Spying?" Mikey questions. </p><p>"No, we were-... Mad Dogs! Retreat!" Raph calls out in defeat. </p><p>The four turtles disappear into the flowers once again.</p><p>"Hey, don't let each other out of sight!" Lou calls after them, again to no avail.</p><p>Draxum returns his attention to his lover. </p><p>"Now, where were we?" He questions.</p><p>"We were just reminiscing on the good times," Lou responds. </p><p>"Ah, I see."</p><p>All of a sudden, Lou is quite literally swept off his feet. Draxum holds him securely, leaning him as far as comfort will allow him to.</p><p>"Whoa!" Lou exclaims, making it a point to tighten his hold on Draxum. "You still got it!"</p><p>"Sure do."</p><p>Then, ignoring the little snickers and giggles that erupt from the flowers, he brings his face close to Lou's. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G is for Grey!</p><p>Lou’s grey hairs are becoming more frequent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the first grey hair came, Lou plucked it off like it was nothing and went on with his day. The warning of his aging simply didn't affect him at the time.</p><p>However, now that the boys were getting older and more grey hairs begin growing, Lou found himself noticing each new grey hair as well as every change that appeared in his sons.</p><p>Raphael was getting taller and much stronger than he once was. Leonardo is beginning to grow an interest in the Battle Nexus, a place that Lou is extremely weary of (for obvious reasons). Donatello's mind is beginning to outmatch his age, and it only keeps growing. And Michelangelo is beginning to put himself out there. There are a few alleyways where one could find a neat creation plastered on its walls with the initials M.H.D. beneath it.</p><p>The years passed like days. Lou could swear that just the other day the boys were only up to his knees, running around wildly and hosting imaginary battles with one another.</p><p>Now, Raph is up to his shoulder. </p><p>Lou is starting to realize that the time is flying away from him. </p><p>And that as much as he wants to hold on to his boys and keep them young for as long as possible, he realizes that soon he’s going to have to let them grow and live their lives. </p><p>It’s just one of the things that he and Draxum understand when they sit together late at night. </p><p>It’s the unspoken truth that they face together but silently:</p><p>They’re getting older. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>H is for Hair!</p><p>Leonardo takes an interest in hair! This is slightly based off of the last episode of the, 'Tales from the Hidden City' episodes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo presses his hands against the glass window, his eyes locked on those golden locks. He was intent on adding it to his look. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Donatello asks, not even bothering to look up from his phone.</p><p>"Look, D! It's amazing! I need to try it on," He claims, lifting his brother's head so that he can see the glorious wig.</p><p>"Uhhh, okay, if you say so."</p><p>"What? You don't like it?" Leo asks, judging his brother's tone.</p><p>"I don't. You do you though, I guess."</p><p>Leo turns towards the store. </p><p>"Oh, I will. You just watch."</p><p>"Okay," Donnie replies, somewhat absentmindedly.</p><p>Leo strolls into the small store. </p><p>Cheap souvenirs and t shirts are set up in whatever order. Various employees stand around, seeming bored out of their lives.</p><p>Leo sets his eyes on the golden wig. </p><p>-</p><p>Moments later, Leo comes out of the store in somewhat of a hurry. </p><p>"Come on, D, let's go home." </p><p>He pulls his twin along.</p><p>"We literally just left home," Donnie raises his face from his phone. He fails to see the look of concern that is displayed on his twin's face. </p><p>"Just come on, D!" Leo says behind clenched teeth. </p><p>"Hey! Stop them!" </p><p>Leo breaks out into a sprint. </p><p>Confused but very aware that something is going on, Donnie runs as well.</p><p>"What is going on?! What did you do??"</p><p>"This isn't real money, you cheapskate!" </p><p>Donnie pieces things together in his mind.</p><p>"You used counterfeit money?! Leo-?!"</p><p>The twin in blue pulls the both of them into a dark alleyway. They blend into the shadows as the employees zoom past them. </p><p>"What were you thinking?" Donnie scolds.</p><p>"I don't know!" </p><p>He notes that Leo's response has slight annoyance mixed into it. </p><p>"I don't know, I just saw the wig and I had to have it. I don't know why."</p><p>For a split second, Donnie swears that he sees a dark blue color take over his brother's brown eyes. </p><p>"Wait, Leo, look at me," He says, searching for clarification. </p><p>Sure enough, there's a blue color in Leo's eyes. </p><p>"I think you're under the influence of magic. We need Dad." </p><p>"No, no, wait wait, do we?" Leo places his hand over Donnie's phone. "If he finds out, he'll never let us leave the house alone, ever again."</p><p>"No, Leo. We need help. We're fourteen, we're way too young to be labeled as thieves already."</p><p>Donnie finds his father's number. </p><p>On the second ring, he picks up.</p><p>"Donatello?"</p><p>"Yeah, father? We have a bit of a problem," He makes eye contact with Leo.</p><p>"A problem? Are you two alright?" </p><p>"Yeah we're fine.. but I think Leo is possessed by magic."</p><p>"Magic? Of what source?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. His eyes are just blue and he's not acting like he usually would," Donnie lowers his voice to a whisper. "He stole a wig."</p><p>"What??!"</p><p>"Can you help us please?"</p><p>"Come home. Do you have a portal generator?"</p><p>“Yes," I answer. "Come on, Leo-!"</p><p>Donnie turns to see a wall instead of his brother. </p><p>"Leo!" Donnie whisper-yells. </p><p>There's no response. He begins to search for his twin. He sneaks out onto the sidewalk and searches around desperately.</p><p>"Leo!" </p><p>Just when he is about to tell his father that he can't find his brother, he spots that blond wig. It pops up over the crowd of yokai. With all of his other thoughts forgotten, he heads straight towards the crowd. </p><p>And as soon as he sees his brother's arm, he snatches it.</p><p>"Leonardo! What are you doing?!" </p><p>He now has the wig atop his head which forces his eyes to be overtaken by a dark blue color.</p><p>Fear strikes Donnie when he realizes that this isn't his twin. </p><p>Leo walks towards Donnie as Donnie steps away from him. Leo raises his hand above his head. </p><p>However, his hand was intercepted by a gloved hand. Another hand pulled the blond wig off of his head and Leo stumbles forwards, his eyes reverting back to its regular brown color. Donnie was relieved to see that his brother had been released from the spell. </p><p>None other than Draxum stood over the two of them, glaring at the blond wig, to which was now surrounded by a purple aura. Without a word, he storms towards the store that the brothers had been in. </p><p>Arguments ensued but Draxum was weary that his sons were still watching him. He returns, having gotten all of his anger out. </p><p>"Some magic is dangerous. It should not be out in the open like that," He mumbles, almost to himself before turning to his sons. This certainly was not the first time that an incident like this had happened at the same store.</p><p>"I'm very proud of you for knowing what to do," Draxum congratulates the older twin. He glances back at the store. "Now come, let's get back home. We should make sure you boys are okay." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I is for Ice!</p><p>The family travels to the city for ice skating and a snow day for the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And what do we do when we come across humans?" Draxum asked the question softly but firmly as he buttoned up his youngest son's coat. </p><p>"Act normal!" The boys cheered.</p><p>"Yes. And make sure to have your cloaking brooches on at all times."</p><p>"We will, we will!"</p><p>Draxum secured the cloaking brooch onto Mikey's coat and watched as puffy, black hair emerged from his head, throwing his orange hat up to the ceiling. His skin morphed into a dark brown color. </p><p>"Wow! Me next!" His brothers demand, pushing themselves in front of their younger brother. </p><p>Lou caught Mikey, placing earmuffs over his big hair so that at least his ears would be spared from the cold. </p><p>"Always keep these on, boys. Don't take them off until we get back."</p><p>He wasn't necessarily worried that they would have trouble following this rule. He just wanted them to know how important it was that they did so. </p><p>He holds his son to his side as he watches the others transform. </p><p>Leo's skin transformed into a lighter shade of brown, and straight, dark hair fell to his shoulders. His resemblance to Lou was so strong that it caused both fathers to blink twice. </p><p>"Leo! You look just like Lou Jitsu!" Mikey cheered, rushing towards his older brother. </p><p>"I do! I knew I had the most Lou Jitsu genes!" He takes a look at his brother again and compares it to his dad. "Hey, you kind of do too. You have his mouth."</p><p>"I do?? Omigosh!" </p><p>Next up was Donnie. His skin became darker shade of brown, similar to Mikey's skin tone. Contrary to his twin, he possessed most of Draxum's features, including the sharp eyebrows that he had always admired. </p><p>"Oh, wow! There's a mini me and a mini you running around now," Lou chuckles as he clipped the brooch on Raph's coat. </p><p>The three brothers watched as the oldest brother transformed. </p><p>His skin morphed into a color that was between Leo and Donnie's. He definitely had Draxum's build. Puffy hair forced itself into the air. It wasn't as big as Mikey's afro but it definitely wasn't small either. As soon as his transformation was done, he flashed a big, Lou Jitsu smile for the world to see. </p><p>Actually, now that Draxum thought about it, all four boys had Lou's smile. </p><p>The boys chattered to themselves in the living room. </p><p>Lou handed the last cloaking brooch to his lover. He swore that he saw glassy eyes but after a split second, they were gone. He can't help but smile.</p><p>"They are perfect mixes of us," He says. </p><p>Draxum snaps on the brooch, his skin turning as dark as Mikey's and his lighter hair being pulled into tight dreads. </p><p>"They're beautiful," Draxum responds. "Now let's be on our way."</p><p>"Wait! Wait!" Raph and Mikey scream. </p><p>Mikey pulls a small bag out from beneath the couch. Raph takes something out of it. Together, they rush up to their dad. </p><p>"We didn't want you to feel left out since you don't need one," Mikey starts. </p><p>"So we made you one!" Raph finishes.</p><p>They placed their hands together to reveal what looked to be a cloaking brooch that was sewn together. </p><p>"Oh, wow... you boys made this?" Lou took the precious possession into his hands. </p><p>"Yeah! I designed it and Raph sewed it together!" Mikey gives a proud smile. </p><p>"Do you like it?" Raph asks. </p><p>Lou answers by placing the brooch onto his coat and posing. </p><p>"Of course, I love it! How do I look?" </p><p>Raph and Mikey jump up and down </p><p>"You look awesome!" </p><p>Lou kneels down to kiss their foreheads. </p><p>"You boys are so considerate. Thank you so much."</p><p>Lou had never really thought about the fact that he was the only full human in the family. He didn't see yokai when he looked around the house, he saw his family. It is so thoughtful of his sons to make sure he felt included in their ways. He truly feels loved by them. </p><p>-</p><p>They walked out of the alley that the portal had let them out in. They were now staring at Central Park. The ice-skating rink was filled with smiling people and only a few spread out groups played in the snow. </p><p>"Remember boys. Stay together. Always keep your watches on."</p><p>The four eagerly nodded before running into the huge piles of snow. </p><p>Draxum and Lou made their way towards the skating rink.  </p><p>Once they get to the front of that long line, and receive their skates, they step out onto the ice. </p><p>A mixture of Draxum adjusting to human legs and his inexperience at ice skating prevents him from moving at first. </p><p>But then Lou, a much more experienced skater who is used to his human legs, pulls him along. </p><p>"Don't be intimidated, Draxy!" He pulls him close, leaving no space in between them. "You'll fall a million times before you can perfect this."</p><p>Leaving a small kiss on his nose, Lou speeds away to show off his hidden talent. </p><p>Draxum is worried that he won't come back but sure enough, he does. </p><p>He takes his lover's hand and they skate together, slowly. </p><p>-</p><p>"Ghostbear is so much better," Raph claims, crossing his arms and pointing his human nose into the air. </p><p>"I stand with Raphael!" Donnie announces, imitating Raph. </p><p>"Ha! Yes!"</p><p>Raph and Donnie high-five. </p><p>"Well I'm Team Jupiter Jim!" Leo protests.</p><p>"Me too!" Mikey shouts. </p><p>"Jupiter Jim? Can I play?"</p><p>The four boys turn to see a girl standing not far from them. </p><p>"You know Jupiter Jim?" Mikey asks, his eyes holding stars in them. </p><p>"Yeah. He's one of my favorites!" She responds. </p><p>"Ha!" Leo exclaims, hooking one arm around his little brother's shoulders and the other around their new friend's shoulders. </p><p>"Me, Mikey and.. what's your name?"</p><p>"I'm April," She smiles. </p><p>"Me, Mikey and April make up a team of three! You two lose!" </p><p>"Ha! Not if I can help it!" </p><p>A voice from above is followed by the sudden pile of snow that hits Leo right in the nose. </p><p>A girl hops down from the trees and turns to face her team. </p><p>"What is this team for?" She whispers. </p><p>"We want to build a Ghostbear snowman but they want to build one for Jupiter Jim," Raph explains. </p><p>"Oh, is that right? Well Cassandra Jones is here to save you!" She raises her hockey stick to the air and gives a heroic shout, "TEAM GHOSTBEAR!"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Leo says, wiping the snow off of his face. "Now what?"</p><p>"YAS!! SNOWBALL FIGHT!" April screams. </p><p>The two teams exchange glances. Then, deciding to go with April's suggestion, they scramble to pick up snow. </p><p>-</p><p>"You're doing great," Lou congratulates, pulling Draxum along just a bit faster.</p><p>"I think I am getting the hang of this," Draxum smiles. </p><p>"That's amazing. Now follow my lead," Lou says, noticing Draxum's confused expression. </p><p>Much to the yokai's surprise, Lou manages to speed the both of them up.</p><p>"Lou-wait!" Draxum calls out, unable to catch his footing. </p><p>Lou continues to zip around the rink, then suddenly bringing them into the center. There, they spin around and around even faster. Draxum feels the fear leaving his body. Everything around him is a blur. The only thing he can see clearly is his lover's face. It calms him.</p><p>But then Lou goes down. Draxum's heart rate kicks back up when he goes down with him.</p><p>However, he hasn't fallen. </p><p>Lou leans on his front leg, staying grounded with his back, outstretched leg. He secures Draxum by placing his hands around his body. Draxum does the same to him. Lou dips the yokai, bringing his face down to meet his.</p><p>The moment itself was quick and small, having been speedy and cut short by a worker enforcing the, 'stay out of the center' rule. </p><p>Lou hoists Draxum up and they roll back to the side. </p><p>"You are incredible," Draxum compliments. </p><p>"Why, thank you. And you are a very fast learner."</p><p>He gives Draxum a quick kiss. </p><p>"Now let's go find the boys."</p><p>-</p><p>Donnie looks around at his fallen comrades. Leo was covered in snow and April was missing. </p><p>He holds the snowball close to his chest as he investigated the area. </p><p>He finds a tired Mikey who tries to throw a snowball at Donnie but he misses terribly. Donnie can only stare.</p><p>"HAHA! WE GOT YOU!" Cassandra shouts, jumping down from the sky, seemingly.</p><p>Raph pops out from behind a tree. </p><p>They ready their snowballs, until April rushes between them, grabs Donnie and jumps into an obscure hiding spot. </p><p>"You were just going to stand there?" She whispers. "We could have lost!" </p><p>"Well- I would surrender," Donnie answers honestly. "They have more teammates."</p><p>"Where's your fight? Jupiter Jim would be disappointed!" </p><p>April suddenly shushes them when they hear the others getting close. She hands Donnie another snowball. </p><p>Once the other team gets close, Donnie quickly peaks out and throws his snowball. </p><p>It soars into the air, darting towards the team... darting towards Mikey.. wait! </p><p>It hits Mikey in the face, wetting his shoulders and part of his hair. He falls backwards. </p><p>"Mikey?" Raph asks, extremely concerned. He turns to see Donnie, before lunging towards him. Mikey sits up and laughs. </p><p>Casey finds April and throws a snowball her way. They get into a fight. </p><p>Leo walks towards Mikey, helping him up.</p><p>"Truce?" He asks.</p><p>"Truce!" Mikey responds cheerily. </p><p>Leo places his arm around his younger sibling and they watch chaos ensue. They are soon joined by their parents, who know better than to question what was happening. </p><p>"Boys! Let's go!"</p><p>Raph jumps up from the ground immediately.</p><p>"Coming, pops!" </p><p>Donnie peels himself off of the ground and the two rush towards their family. </p><p>"We have to go now but it was fun to play with you!" Mikey smiles and waves at the two humans, who in turn smile back. </p><p>"Yeah! Can't wait to see you again!" Leo adds. </p><p>"Well I had fun too. May our paths cross again," Cassandra holds up a peace sign before hopping away. </p><p>"See ya soon!" April waves. Then she runs off to join a woman. </p><p>"They were so cool!" Raph exclaims, throwing his fist up into the air. </p><p>"Dad, when are we coming back?" Donnie asks with big eyes that replicate themselves among his brothers as soon as the question is asked. </p><p>Draxum is hesitant to respond so Lou takes over. </p><p>"Sometime soon," He nonchalantly replies. </p><p>He is secretly happy that the boys are bonding with humans so well. He doesn't want the human and yokai races to be so tense with one another. But Draxum is skeptical. He will never get in the way of his sons' happiness but he doesn't want his sons to come into contact with the bad type of humans. He knows that humans, just as yokai, can be very deceiving. </p><p>Draxum plans to continue to expose his sons to more of humanity with a close eye. </p><p>After all, he can't keep their curiosity contained forever. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>J is for Jupiter Jim!</p><p>Join Raph and Mikey on their quest to fix a broken teapot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two watched in horrified silence as the Jupiter Jim action figure soared through the air. He called out his famous catchphrase as he crashed into the prized teapot. </p><p>Raph and Mikey turned to stare at each other. </p><p>"Boys? What was that?" </p><p>"What do we do?!" Mikey cries. </p><p>"Just stay calm," Raph warns, snatching the fully intact Jupiter Jim from the broken teapot. </p><p>The footsteps coming down the stairs placed both boys on guard. </p><p>"What's going on?" Draxum questioned. </p><p>"Um.. well, Jupiter Jim just crashed into the wall. Right Raph?" Mikey thinks up. </p><p>"Right," Raph answers quickly. </p><p>Draxum looks over his sons. </p><p>"Okay. Just be careful from now on. After my work, I can come down to watch you two," He concludes, determining that his sons were telling the truth.</p><p>"Okay!" Raph and Mikey reply. Draxum heads up the stairs. </p><p>When their father is out of eyesight, the boys speed into the kitchen. There's a big crack in the teapot. The missing piece could be found inside. </p><p>Although the panic starts to rise in Raph's heart, he takes deep breaths.</p><p>"Um, okay, we can work with this."</p><p>"Dad is going to hate us!" Mikey quietly wails, his eyes starting to gain tears. </p><p>Raph places his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. </p><p>"Hey, hey, buddy! Dad won't hate us! He could never hate us! We should just fix this quickly."</p><p>"What do we do?" Mikey asks urgently. </p><p>Raph scans the room, eyes searching all over the house for glue-like substances. </p><p>"Get me that figure!" He points to a different, smaller Jupiter Jim action figure. </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Mikey wastes no time to bring the figure to Raph. Raph examines the hole. </p><p>It has a few jagged edges but it's nothing that old Jim can't handle. He carefully takes off the lid to the teapot and places the figure in. He gently brings the figure out of the other side, at least until he can't anymore. The figure then stays stuck inside the teapot. Raph yanks it. It doesn't budge. </p><p>He allows himself to relax, sliding down the cabinets to sit on the floor. He holds his hand over his heart in order to calm himself faster. </p><p>Mikey slides with him, giving him a great hug. </p><p>"You're so smart, Raph!" </p><p>"Thanks little bro," He chuckles. </p><p>The front door swings open. Leo runs into the house with the intention of raiding the cabinets. But instead of carrying out his plan, he stalls in the doorway to the kitchen. </p><p>"What's that smell?" He asks, pinching his nose. </p><p>Mikey jumps up. </p><p>"There was a Jupiter Jim situation. Raph got scared."</p><p>Leo glances at his older brother and his younger brother, then at the rest of the kitchen. His thoughts of taking all the food he can hold are gone. </p><p>"... Okay..."</p><p>Leo doesn't question it. After all, he understands that some crazy things can happen when the oldest and youngest team up. </p><p>Mikey and Raph share a glance. </p><p>The Jupiter Jim incident will be their secret for the rest of eternity.</p><p>...or at least until someone finds the Jupiter Jim figure sticking out of the teapot. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Karate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>K is for karate! A topic that sometimes bothers Lou.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update the story for a while. My commitments are getting a bit busy around now. </p><p>Luckily, I don't think they'll be too time consuming anymore! I look forwards to updating this story every week again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draxum observed as annoyance crossed his lover's features. All he had to do was look to the left in order to understand why he was expressing himself in such a way. </p><p>The building stood high and proud, in a way that seemed demeaning to Lou. The Lou Jitsu cutout stood outside, beat up and broken. </p><p>Before Draxum could stop him, Lou was at the doors of his old dojo. He peered in. </p><p>The blond man looks upon his dojo proudly.</p><p>Draxum pulled Lou away. </p><p>“We’re having a relaxing day in the city. A nice, relaxing get away,” He reminds Lou. </p><p>“I realize this and I hate to ruin our day together but he just makes me so.. Ugh!! You know?” Lou squeezes his lover’s hand tightly to get his point across. </p><p>Draxum observed the man. A thought comes into his mind. </p><p>"Come with me," Draxum says, leading his lover away. </p><p>They take an easy stroll down the city, the wind breezing past them as the sun forced it's heat down on the city. The further they walked, the less Lou's anger levels affected him. </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry if I ruined the-" Lou begins to apologize but his eyes fall on some event that isn't too far from the couple. "What's that?"</p><p>Draxum chuckles to himself. He finds it humorous that the actor doesn't even remember the anniversary of his first movie. </p><p>"Don't apologize. You didn't ruin anything," Draxum looks down into his eyes. "I just wanted to show you that you weren't forgotten."</p><p>Ahead of the crew, there seemed to be a celebration going on. So many people were wearing Lou Jitsu attire, and quoting him and spray painting his image onto buildings (which was probably illegal). </p><p>But Lou was too caught in the moment to notice. </p><p>"Wow, I didn't know that this happened.."</p><p>He's too stunned to do anything except smile and look over the people. </p><p>"Me neither- at least not until yesterday. They do this every year on this day."</p><p>The fact that Lou's fans still remember him and even go as far as to celebrate him just pulls on his heartstrings. Before seeing this, he felt like Kris was stealing his fanbase and his dojo. Maybe some of the fans did leave Lou but there will always be the few who are willing to stay forever. </p><p>"Thank you so much for showing me this," Lou brings his attention up to his lover's eyes. </p><p>"Of course. I just wanted to show you that you're appreciated by people other than me and the boys. I feel like you forget that sometimes."</p><p>"Aww, Draxy.."</p><p>Lou grasps both of Draxum's hands with his own. And he rises to plant a kiss on his lips. Draxum kisses back with no hesitation. </p><p>However, the two are quickly reduced to hand-holding when they remember where they are. Although they are separated, they are still content. Their hearts beat in sync.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L is for Language! Lou speaks Japanese in front of the boys!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys listened as their father let Japanese words flow right off of his tongue. </p><p>To them it sounded almost magical. The words were so neatly put together and they rolled together so fluently. Of course it may sound a lot neater when he's not angry but even as he let his rage out on the officer who had just approached them, the words sounded nice-as if he were casting some magical spell. </p><p>They had never heard their dad speak fluently, only in small phrases or words when referring to their actions. </p><p>Once Lou was emptied of his anger, he turned back to his children who watched him with big eyes. </p><p>"Let's go home, boys," He says tiredly. </p><p>Connecting their hands, they made their way home in a long line. </p><p>-</p><p>The boys couldn't comprehend what was going on. </p><p>Lou had brought them home with no rush, no concern of any sort. So why was he so concerned now? </p><p>"Pop," Raph calls. "Are you okay?" </p><p>Lou doesn't answer right away. </p><p>"I'm fine. We're okay." </p><p>But still, he stood where he was by the door, never taking his eyes off of the lock. </p><p>They were supposed to be at the park right now. And Draxum was supposed to be here by now. </p><p>"Something's wrong," Mikey senses. </p><p>The boys pull themselves away from their father and into a huddle.</p><p>"What's happening?" Donnie asks. </p><p>"I don't know. Any ideas?" Raph asks Leo and Mikey. </p><p>Mikey shrugs. Leo just looks away for a second. </p><p>The front door suddenly swings open. Their father stands in the doorway. His hair looks a bit rough. But he's okay.</p><p>"Draxum," Lou sighs, immediately pulling his lover into a hug. He whispsers a few foreign words to him. </p><p>Draxum gladly accepts the hug, especially when the four children add onto it. </p><p>Although there's a lot of confusion within the boys, they could tell that everything was a lot better now. </p><p>After all, how bad could the situation be if they were all standing together as a family? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M is for Mayhem! When their new pet causes trouble, they meet up with an old friend.</p><p>Note: The snow day chapter was a few years earlier so the turtles and April don't remember each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NO!!!!!!"</p><p>All three older brothers rushed out of their room in order to see what the youngest was screaming about. </p><p>"Mayhem got out!" He yelled frantically, running out of the door before anyone could stop him. </p><p>"Hey, wait up!" Raph, seeing how distressed Mikey was, rushed out behind him.</p><p>Leo and Donnie looked at one another and shrugged, joining their brothers in the search. </p><p>They only had Mayhem for a week or so, after Mikey brought him home. Draxum and Lou figured there would be no harm in keeping him for now, however they had put out signs for him just in case his original owner was looking for him. So far, no one called to claim the strange cat-like creature.</p><p>Mikey struggled to keep Mayhem in sight while he made the same twists and turns as he did. </p><p>"Mikey! Wait!" Leo called out. </p><p>Mikey did not hear him. He did whatever it took to keep a short distance between Mayhem and himself.</p><p>Suddenly, the brothers found themselves running towards an open portal. </p><p>Mayhem leapt through it- and Mikey went right after him. </p><p>Donnie pauses. </p><p>Raph did not hesitate to follow Mikey.</p><p>"Come on!" Leo shouted to Donnie. </p><p>"Wait, we don't know where this leads-!"</p><p>Leo wastes no time grabbing his twin's hand and throwing the both of them into the portal. </p><p>Shortly afterwords, the portal closes. </p><p>-</p><p>Mayhem hits the ground with a yelp. Mikey wraps his arms around the pet, holding him tightly. </p><p>"Got ya!" He smiles for a split second. Then he holds Mayhem out in front of him. "You can't do that! It's not safe!" </p><p>His scolding is interrupted by a voice. </p><p>"Aww, that dog is so cute! What type is it?"</p><p>He looks over to see a girl standing there. She's... she's a human! </p><p>She has dark skin and her hair is pulled up into two afro puffs. Red glasses sat on her nose.</p><p>"Sick costume, by the way!" She adds.</p><p>Now, Mikey looks around, comprehending his surroundings. He's above ground! </p><p>"Thank you!" He responds, smiling. "This is just our pet Mayhem. I don't know what he is!" </p><p>This is a real human! He's meeting a real human! Without his cloaking brooch..</p><p>Just as she starts to walk over, Raph yells from behind him.</p><p>"I'm coming to save you, Mikey!" </p><p>The red turtle dashes towards him, pulling out his twin sai. He stands in front of Mikey. </p><p>"What do you want with my brother?" He demands. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa! I didn't know it was like that!" The human responds, waving her hands in front of her. "I was just complimenting your pet!"</p><p>"Yeah, Raph, calm down!" Mikey sighs. "She's a nice one."</p><p>Raph lowers his sai. Mikey moves around him so that he's closer to the human. </p><p>Raph, somewhat blinded by yokai and human history, takes a moment to think. They did not know this human. She could be dangerous. But what if she's not? Mikey wants to believe that she is good. Not all humans are bad, just some of them. In fact, they are part human! Their pops is a full human! </p><p>Leo and Donnie run towards them, out of breath. </p><p>"What is happening?" Leo questions. </p><p>Donnie eyes the human that their youngest brother was talking to. </p><p>"Mikey met a human," Raph answers. </p><p>"Should we trust her?" Donnie asks. </p><p>"I don't know yet," Raph responds truthfully. </p><p>"I think we should!" Mikey interrupts his conversation with the human to add. "She knows Jupiter Jim!"</p><p>Leo and Donnie's jaws drop.</p><p>"She knows Jupiter Jim??" The ask at the same time. </p><p>Mikey nods enthusiastically. </p><p>Leo turns to Raph. </p><p>"I think we should trust her. Have you ever met a bad person who likes Jupiter Jim?" He asks. </p><p>"You do realize that we've never-" Donnie starts to speak but Leo jabs him in his chest. </p><p>"Come on, it'll be fine!" Leo suggests, heading over to join Mikey. </p><p>Raph stays back for a moment. His younger brothers were above ground without cloaking brooches. Anyone could see them. His priority should be to get them back as quickly as he can. </p><p>There doesn't seem to be a way to get his brothers away from her though. </p><p>As she pets Mayhem and chats with Leo, Raph thinks. She doesn't seem evil. </p><p>His father had always warned him of deceiving humans. </p><p>But she doesn't seem like one of them. Her smile basically confirms that she means no harm. </p><p>And his brothers' smiles prevent him from tearing them away from her. </p><p>Maybe Raph will give her a chance. If she seems evil, then he can always scoop up his brothers an run away. </p><p>Besides, who knows? Maybe she will turn out to be a good friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>